vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nat Skywalker
Summary Nat Skywalker is a Human male who served as a Jedi Master during the Sith–Imperial War. Born into a strong Force-sensitive family, Skywalker was a descendant of Anakin and Luke Skywalker, the older brother of Jedi Council member Kol Skywalker, and uncle of Kol's son, Cade. During his time as a Jedi, Skywalker married the Kiffar Droo and adopted her daughter Ahnah; he also adopted a young boy named Skeeto. When the Sith–Imperial War began, Skywalker helped the Jedi Order find a suitable planet, Taivas, to build a Hidden Temple. After leaving the Order, Skywalker adopted the alias "Bantha" Rawk, with his family taking the surname as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Nat Skywalker, Rawk, Bantha Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Jedi Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: Planet level (Overpowered Azlyn Rae, Restrained Cade Skywalker, and traded blows with Sith Troopers.) Speed: Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Rawk is highly skilled in combat, having trained as a Jedi and risen to the rank of Jedi Master, and retaining his skill even after years of not using the Force, managing to outmatch Imperial Knights like Azlyn Rae despite the fact that he was unarmed while Rae had her lightsaber to his chest. Rawk is also a gifted mechanic, having developed and built a pair of bionic legs for his adopted son, Cade's ship the Mynock as well as his custom blaster, and even a highly advanced life-preserving suit similar in make to that which was used by Darth Vader.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Tier 5